<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Handprints and Blooming Flowers by Queen_of_Cringe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011235">Dirty Handprints and Blooming Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Cringe/pseuds/Queen_of_Cringe'>Queen_of_Cringe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super 4 AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super 4 (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Girl Supporting Each Other, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leo needs some HELP, Magic, My First Fanfic, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Sort Of, Very AU, girl love girl, tw: grooming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Cringe/pseuds/Queen_of_Cringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Leonora tries to repress her past, fearing of what it will realize.</p>
<p>But it's hard when everyone keeps mentioning her and a certain Baron...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonora/Twinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super 4 AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207724</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello-</p>
<p>This is my first ever fanfic I have ever written so please be gentle-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonora walked through the empty castle walls. Honestly, she loved this sound… of NOTHING.</p>
<p>She chuckles to herself. She wishes that her father could get off her back sometimes. She loves her father very much. But he was always very touching and somewhat demanding of her. She hated to be touched. People are just so damn… DIRTY.</p>
<p>Leo sighed. At least she had the other princesses to hang out with… They went shopping together and laughed together. They had some great times. And she loved every moment.<br/>But little did Leo know… that her stupid younger brother… wasn't far away. </p>
<p>“HEY, LEO!”</p>
<p>She turned to face the idiot and he picked her up, and squeezed her. He let out a hearty laugh, squeezing her closer to his body. ‘Haha! Did ya miss me?”<br/> Her brother, Alexander, was gone on a long trip with his friends and those few months were the best months of her life.</p>
<p>“No, surprisingly.” she hissed at him. He finally placed her on the ground. “I missed you, too sis!” he gave her a gaped smile.</p>
<p>Leo looked at him. Huh, that was new…</p>
<p>She placed a hand on his cheek. “Dear God, Alex, what happened?” Leo sighed. Of course he would hurt himself. It was a given at this point…<br/>Alex let out another chuckle, placing her hand away from his face. “Im fine, Leo.” She gave him a stern look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed her hand behind her back. “Does Father know you are home?” Alex smiled again, obviously not caring about his tooth. “Yep!” </p>
<p>Leo smiled. The gapped tooth reminded her of a baby Alex, who loved eating dirt and fighting pretend dragons. She was.. 8? 7? She… doesn't really remember.<br/>“You look like a child…”</p>
<p>“Heh” he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah… I can see that.” He looked at her. “And you look like an old hag.”</p>
<p>Leo gasped and ran towards Alex. “GET BACK HERE!” Alex let out spars of insane laughter.</p>
<p>“DID I LIE??”</p>
<p>Leo couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. She felt like a kid, again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Prince Phillipes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Leonora finds a friend in a strange prince</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ballroom’s became a dusty, old, large room to a truly magnificent Ball.<br/>The food court was filled with all types of food and snacks (like sliced fruit, cooked meats, mashed potatoes, chocolate treats, more sweets, a large punch bowl mixed with alcohol, and more)</p><p>Leonora was wearing a prue white dress with embroidered golden and light blue markings. She had long white gloves that reached to her elbow, with her crown above her head. Her blue eyeliner sparkled with a pair of dark blue lips.</p><p>...Leo was bored out of her mind. </p><p>She hated these balls. Everyone was noisy, obnoxious, and usually drunk. It was way too much for Leo to enjoy herself. She usually either stayed with her gal pals, gossiping about the guests of the ball, or ran off to do some chaos or just stayed in. </p><p>But they were nowhere to be found. They were off, getting married. </p><p>Leo sighed. She took a swing of the punch. She will definitely need it to make through the night...  But her full proof plan was ruined when she saw her father with a boy in hand walking towards her. </p><p>Fuck….</p><p>“Leo, dearest!” King Kedrick chirped happily. The boy looked around nervously, it was obviously he had never been to a ball. He was a sweet looking boy and had a normal looking suit and long, fairy-like ears. He could be mistaken for a peasant boy<br/>. <br/>“This is Prince Phillipes! He is the prince of a far away kingdom! Sure, it isn't the wealthiest Kingdom..” Leo looked at Phillipes up and down, then took a big sip of her drink, finishing it. <br/>“I was thinking you too can talk! Perhaps get to know each other!” he gave Leo a sly wink. Leo rolled her eyes.</p><p>She put on her sweetest smile. “Of course father!” she said, basically DRIPPING with sarcasm that her father couldn't detect.</p><p>“Perfect!”</p><p>Phillipes just stood there. King Kendrick slapped Phillipes back. “Now, I’ll leave you two kids to have some fun.” he nudged the boy's side then walked off. After her father left, her smile dropped and sighed.</p><p>“So, Phillipes, dear.” Phillipes picked up at the sound of his name. “Do you want something to drink?” </p><p>“Um.. “ A very thick southern accent came out of his mouth. “S-sure” he scratched the back of his neck. Leo poured him and her another glass.</p><p>“Thank you, Princess…” he chuckled, grabbing the cup out of her hand and took a sip.  </p><p>Leo chuckled again. “Please, call me Leonora. “Princess” is way too professionally for a simple ball..” </p><p>“Doesn't seem like a “simple ball” to me…”</p><p>Phillipes stared into the crowd of dukes, knights, princes, and other high society people. He gulped. “Have you never been to a ball?”<br/>His ears twitch in interest. “Nope… My family, like what the king said, isn't the wealthiest.. So we never get invited to these hoity toity types of parties…”</p><p>Leo laughed into her drink. “Boy, you are lucky!” she let out some more giggles. “God, imagine that… Not having to go to these shitty balls.” Phillipes ears pricked up at her cussing. “D-do they really suck that much?” </p><p>“Yep. It's mostly just drunk assholes talking shit..” Leo turned to her drink. “What is in this drink?”<br/>Phillipes stared at his glass and took a big sip. “Look at you! Taking chances!” His face scrunched up in disgust. She giggled at his face. </p><p>“Never drunk, huh?” she pulled the cup to her lips. He chuckled nervously. “No-o Prin- I mean, Leonora. My parents never let me.” She smiled a genuine smile. She had to admit.. </p><p>He was cute.</p><p>It seemed like they talked for hours. They talked about everything and nothing. Phillipes was a sweet lad with a half and half black and white design on his face and body. It interested her. How could a human have those beautiful designs?</p><p>...Okay perhaps she was wasted. But she had never felt like this in a long time. So perhaps just a little bit more..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANOTHER ONE. So this will just be short chapters all connected to a bigger story line</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>